NOCHE BLANCA
by LuKuran
Summary: Jasper se va, y Alice esta dispuesta a superarlo. Una historia donde se ha dado el amor entre humanos, vampiros y licántropos, quienes llegaron a tener una buena vida. AlicexOC, AlecxOC, JacobxOC.
1. Conociendo verdades

**Bueno queridos amigos míos, he aquí un nuevo fanfic de Crepúsculo. La historia no se centra en Edward y Bella, es más una historia en la que desarrollare personajes propios (OC's) y ellos serán los protagonistas, así que espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo**** 1: Conociendo verdades**

**.**

El mundo es un lugar extraño lleno de misterios que muy pocas veces somos capaces de percibir, como todo ser humano, nuestra capacidad para entender sucesos extraños es muy limitada; por así decirlo, no llegamos a comprender lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor y uno de esos sucesos es la existencia de vampiros y licántropos.

Para todos aquellos que no conocen a estos seres, les contare una historia donde se ha dado el amor entre humanos, vampiros y licántropos, quienes llegaron a tener una buena vida. Esta historia se centra en un grupo de amigos que por asares del destino tienen un encuentro con estos seres de leyenda, los cuales serán de vital importancia para ellos porque cambiaran sus vidas, sus destinos y todo aquello que conocieron.

Nuestra no tan pequeña historia comienza en el pueblo de Forks -donde ya todos saben vive Bella Swan, novia del vampiro Edward Cullen- después de la batalla contra los neófitos en la cual los Cullen salieron victoriosos con ayuda de los licántropos.

Faltaban pocos meses para la tan esperada boda de Bella y Edward, pero no todo era como parecía, la felicidad no estaba en todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen, más precisamente en Alice que en esos momentos de su eterna vida, sufría por amor ante el abandono de amado Jasper.

Poco después del ataque, Alice había tenido una visión, donde se veía a Jasper abandonando la casa de los Cullen, abandonando a la misma Alice, y después de eso, todo cambio.

Jasper expreso su inconformidad de tener que vivir con ellos, de enfrentar peleas y todo tipo de problemas, estaba cansado, bastante había tenido con las guerras al lado de María. Y su amor por Alice no fue el suficiente para evitar que se fuera, pues realmente no la amaba como él decía.

Toda la familia estaba muy preocupada por Alice, realmente no podían hacer nada por ella, salvo darle tiempo y espacio para que fuera recuperándose, esperando el momento en el que todo volviera a la normalidad, esperando que con el pasar del tiempo Alice volviera a ser Alice.

Una semana antes de terminar el mes de junio, Alice tuvo una visión, estaba algo borrosa, solo se podía ver un paisaje gris, pero hermoso y unas sombras de algunas personas hablando.

"Vamos Alice, no seas agua fiestas"―dijo una voz.

"¡Si, por favor! ¡Vamos a quedarnos!"―dijo otra de las voces.

Después de eso todo desapareció, Alice no sabía que pensar, pero lo que si sabía era que esas personas cambiarían su vida, y seria para bien.

Varios días después de eso, Alice decidió irse de viaje a Europa, dejando a Esme como encargada de los preparativos de la boda de Bella y Edward.

Le aseguro a Bella que estaría ahí para ese día tan especial, se preparo y sin decir nada más se fue, tomo un avión y su primer destino fue Irlanda.

― Alice. – le llamo Edward, mirándola con preocupación; estaban en el aeropuerto. ―Yo sé que esto que te diré no arregla las cosas, pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, aquí estaremos, esperándote, somos tu familia, no lo olvides.

―Edward...- Alice miro detenidamente a su hermano y después le sonrió levemente. ―Lo sé, y por eso cuando este lista volveré, para volver a ser una familia.

Sin más, Alice se dirigió a la entrada del avión, no quiso dedicarles una última mirada a la familia que la despedía en el aeropuerto, tenía que estar sola, así que no lo dudo y subió hacia su nuevo destino.

Estaba descubriendo y conociendo verdades que hasta hace pocos días eran desconocidas para ella, y otras que sabía que ahí estaban pero que no había querido ver u oír, no quería ver la realidad que la lastimaba.

La primera gran verdad que había conocido, era que sin duda Jasper la había abandonado, que el amor que decía tenerle, realmente no era amor, y que al menor problema él solo la dejaba sin importarle nada.

La segunda, era que por más que sufriera, ella saldría adelante contra cualquier dificultad, fuera cual fuera.

Después de pensar mucho en todo lo que había pasado decidió dedicarse a divagar, solo eso, sin más que hacer, se puso a escuchar música y después de mucho tiempo escucho decir a una aeromoza que pronto aterrizarían.

Sin más preámbulos se preparo para salir del avión, lista para empezar su nueva aventura con la certeza de que pronto encontraría a las personas de su visión.

Después de que el avión hubo aterrizado, Alice recogió su maleta, no se detuvo a ver si la esperaban; pues sabía que nadie lo estaría haciendo, sin pensarlo, recorrió rápidamente el lugar, echando una simple mirada, tan rápida que ningún humano se dio cuenta, pero algo detuvo su mirada, ese algo le atrajo fuertemente, era difícil no dejar de mirarlo.

Estaba viendo a un hombre tan guapo, pero... eso no era todo lo que la instaba a seguir viéndolo.

Y al momento lo supo, él era un vampiro, solo bastaba mirarlo, su palidez, sus ojos; que por cierto eran de un color dorado como los de Alice, su figura, era un vampiro, todo lo delataba, al menos ante los ojos de ella.

Pero no estaba solo, se encontraba platicando con dos hermosas jóvenes, las dos de pelo negro, un alta de tez morena, pelo largo hasta media espalda con ojos cafés, y la otra, quien era más pequeña de estatura, de tez blanca, pelo largo hasta la cintura y de ojos marrones.

El debía ser especial para platicar con dos jóvenes humanos con la mayor confianza, realmente la impresionaba, momentos después de pensar eso, le llego una nueva visón.

(Narración Alice)

"_Vamos Alice, no seas mala." __―__dijo él._

"_No soy mala, pero no creo que sea buena idea" __―__ conteste yo._

"_Oh vamos, llevas aquí ya más de un mes, no me digas que no los extrañas. __―__dijo la joven de tez morena. __―__Sabes bien que algún día regresaras y nosotros iremos contigo._

"_Así es, y aunque reniegues y patalees, iremos contigo. __―__exclamo la joven de tez blanca._

"_Lucero y Carol, no sé qué haría sin ustedes". __―__dije sin más, con una sonrisa que hasta hace poco no había visto en mi rostro._

"_Pues mira, nosotros tampoco lo sabemos". __―__ dijeron las dos mientras reían, yo también lo hacía, y el joven cuyo nombre aun no sabía igual reía con nosotras._

_La mirada de él era de amor, no de amistad y por lo que veo, a mi no me incomodaba._

"_Alice amor, es hora de irnos". __―__ dijo él. – Además Luu y Carol, tienen que dormir._

"_Si tienes razón, bueno chicas, duerman bien. –dije mientras les daba un beso. __―__ Ya saben que nosotros las cuidamos._

"_¡Alice!". __―__ grito la joven Lucero, la de piel morena. –Sabes bien que no nos gusta que hagan eso, además, David, no por ser un vampiro te da derecho a invadir mi intimidad y la de Carol._

_El tal David y yo nos reímos mucho y no tardo en unírsenos Carol."_

Ahí termino mi visión, desperté como de un transe, note que muchas personas se me quedaron viendo extrañamente, pero la mirada que a mí más me interesaba, era la del tal David quien a lo lejos me miraba fijamente. Vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si él supiera lo que me pasaba.

Decidí hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, recogí mis maletas y salí del aeropuerto. Sabía que él me estaría viendo, por que al igual que yo, estoy segura que sabe que soy un vampiro igual que él.

Ya fuera de ahí, tome un taxi y le pedí al chofer que me llevara a un hotel, mientras en mi mente trataba de comprender los sucesos próximos a ocurrir, no dejaba de pensar que pronto en mi vida entrarían nuevas personas y que gracias a ellas yo sería nuevamente feliz.

Así con esos pensamientos deje que mi mente vagara en el trayecto rumbo al hotel.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

― ¡Tierra llamando a David! ― dijo Luu mientras trataba inútilmente que su amigo reaccionara.

― ¡Da-vid! ―grito Carol con fuerza, visiblemente enojada de que su amigo no les hiciera caso.

― Ah, perdón, ¿me llamaban? ―pregunto David reaccionando.

― Pues obvio, llevamos casi media hora hablándote y tú en la luna. –dijo Carol molesta.

― Jejeje, perdón. – Sonrió nerviosamente David, su amiga enojada era de armas tomar, así que mejor decidió tranquilizarla. – Es que estaba pensando en algo que acaba de pasar.

― Si, pensabas en la chica que se acaba de ir. –dijo Luu, como si fuera una cosa normal. –Nos dimos cuenta de cómo la mirabas, bueno es más, ella también te miro.

― ¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabes que la miraba? –cuestiono David, algo sorprendido y nervioso a la vez, no creía que fuera tan obvio como para que sus amigas se hubieran dado cuenta.

―Ay, David, es que enserio, la verdad fuiste más que obvio al verla, no nos hacías caso. –contesto Carol con una sonrisa irónica de "tu pregunta es algo estúpida".

― Además el que seas vampiro, no quiere decir que dejes de tener tus momentos humanos. – dijo Luu en forma de susurro, para que solo él y Carol escucharan lo que había dicho.

― Y por lo que pudimos observar, ella también lo es. –concordó Carol, diciéndolo como un hecho.

― b-bueno, ¿qué querían que hiciera? –dijo David un poco molesto.

― Pues hablar con ella. –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

― Además con tu poder, sabes bien donde está en este momento, ve a hablar con ella. – dijo Luu.

Luu y Carol, llevan más de tres años de conocer a David, por lo tanto conocían muy bien su historia de cómo había llegado a ser un vampiro y el hecho de que él se los dijera fue porque ya confiaba plenamente en ellas. Su poder radicaba en saber donde estaba una persona con el solo hecho de "marcarla"; por así decirlo, ya que David, cuando una persona le interesaba, con sus ojos emitía una extraña aura que se a dirigía a la persona implicada y con ella sabía todo lo que quería de esa persona; su vida, sus planes, sus gustos y disgustos, en fin, todo.

Muchas veces fue muy útil su poder con Luu y Carol, ya que ellas tenían un pasado algo turbio, y por ser quienes eran, siempre estaban en problemas.

― Ya sabes… sabemos que lo utilizaste. – dijo Carol burlándose de David, pues bien sabían que era cierto lo que ellas decían. –no por nada te conocemos bien.

― Bueno, está bien, luego iré a verla. –dijo resignado. Cuando sus dos amigas se ponían en su plan de "nosotros sabemos que pasa y que debes hacer", no había forma de ganarles, ni aunque él fuera un vampiro.

― ¡Así se habla! ― dijo Luu, soltando una sonora carcajada al ver que su amigo se rendía ante sus argumentos.

― A por cierto, tenemos que irnos. –informa Carol. – Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

― Es cierto, pues en marcha. –Luu camino rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto, pues ya había terminado su cometió en ese lugar, los otros dos, no dudaron en seguirla.

Afuera ya los esperaba Luu en el auto, pues a ella le encantaba conducir siempre que había ocasión. Subieron Carol y David, y se puso en marcha, disfrutando de la brisa que entraba por la ventana.

Luu y Carol eran algo especiales, ya que no tenían problema en entablar un amistad con un vampiro, por muy ilógico que sonara, así era el asunto.

¿Cómo es que estas dos jóvenes conocieron a David?

Lucero Tisdale era conocida por ser la única heredera de la familia Tisdale; una de las familias importantes de gran renombre en Irlanda. Mientras que Carol Wells era hija de Elizabeth y Allan Wells; famosos empresarios. Carol y Luu venían siendo familia por parte de sus madres; eran primas.

Pero no todo era felicidad, los padres de ambas chicas murieron en un accidente, los cuatros habían tomado un crucero para disfrutar de unas breves vacaciones cuando se presento una falla en el barco y este exploto, muriendo así los cuatro con los otros tripulantes del barco.

Queda demás decir que fue una noticia devastadora para las jóvenes, pues habían perdido a las personas más importantes de su vida y ahora solo se tenían la una a la otra.

Las jóvenes eran personas importantes en el mundo de los negocios y por lo tanto siempre estaban expuestas a los malos actos de quienes querían su fortuna o de algún otro enemigo.

En algún tiempo atras habían intentado secuestrarlas, pero como es obvio David las había rescatado, por consiguiente, después del rescate; y de muchos otros intentos por hacerles daño, David termino haciéndose su amigo y empezó a vivir con ellas.

Cuando él les conto que era un vampiro, las muchachas no lo creían, si no hasta que él se los demostró. Él pensó que le temerían, pero fue al contrario, ellas sentían una gran curiosidad por saberlo todo de él.

Era por eso que cuando Luu fue a resolver algunos problemas al aeropuerto; pues era parte de sus negocios, fueron los tres juntos, pero nunca creyeron que en ese lugar encontrarían a un vampiro que fuera mujer, y más aun que su amigo David encontrara a alguien de su misma especie que le gustara, ellas se encargarían de que ese interés fuera algo más y pronto, por el momento ya habían convencido a David de que fuera a verla para conocerla.

Luu que iba manejando el auto, miro a Carol y viceversa, ambas sonrieron maliciosamente (en buen plan eh!)No tenían que decir palabras, ellas se entendía muy bien. No dudarían en actuar en cuanto a la felicidad de unos de los tres se trataba, así que su vida acababa de dar un giro de 360°, pero era un buen giro, les deparaba algo grande a los tres.

**To be continued…**


	2. Creando mi destino

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Creando mi destino**

**.**

Alice ya se encontraba instalada en uno de los mejor hoteles de Irlanda, se disponía a preparar un itinerario para su estancia, pero dentro de sí misma no podía dejar de pensar en el joven vampiro que había visto esa tarde y que sería la persona que cambiaría su vida.

Sin más tuvo una visión de nueva cuenta.

(Narración Alice)

"_Hola" __―__ dijo una voz proveniente desde la ventada._

_No tuve que voltear para saber quién era él._

"_Hola David"__―__le salude por su nombre __―__ "¿Que te trae por aquí?"_

"_¿Como sabes mi nombre?" __―__me pregunto y al siguiente instante estaba frente a mí. No puedo negar que es guapo ese hombre._

Regrese a la realidad y sonreí para mí misma al saber que ese joven vendría a mí como una vez lo hizo Jas... No tiene caso recordarlo. Él debe quedar en mi pasado.

(Narración normal)

Sin perder tiempo, Alice se puso en marcha a la espera del joven como una vez lo hizo con Jasper.

Después de haber preparado su itinerario en base a su visión, decidió esperar y se entretuvo hablándole a su familia para decirles que había llegado con bien, que se encontraba en un hermoso país y que pronto su vida cambiara para bien, pero sin dar muchos detalles al respecto.

Cuando colgó, supo de inmediato que el joven había llegado y que se encontraba en la ventana, observándola.

― Hola, David Rumsfeld. ― saludó a sabiendas de lo que continuaría ― ¿Que te trae por aquí?

― ¿Como sabes mi nombre? ― pregunto con suma sorpresa, ya que creía que ella no sabía que estaba ahí. ― ¿Y cómo sabias que estaba aquí? No he hecho ruido.

― Muy fácil, así como supe tu nombre y el hecho de que vendrías ―explico Alice tranquilamente mientras invitaba a David a sentarse, con un gesto de la mano. – Al igual que tu, soy un vampiro, y además tengo poderes.

David se quedo callado, el sabia que ella era vampira, pero el saber que tenia poderes lo impresionaba en sobremanera.

― ¿Y qué clase de poderes? –pregunto él con mucha curiosidad.

― Mmm, no sé si deba decirte. –musito Alice tranquilamente. – No te conozco, aunque pronto te conoceré como nadie te ha conocido. –le sonrió alegremente.

David se había quedado impresionado por Alice. Ella era hermosa, aunque para él esas palabras no le hacían justicia. Le intrigaba saber que poder tenia Alice, por lo que no dudaba que también supiera que él también tenía un poder.

― Bueno, como supiste mi nombre sin preguntarme, creo que deduzco un poco cuál es tu poder, si es verdad lo que dices –David quería comprobar si era verdad. – Dime como se llaman las muchachas que estaba conmigo hoy en el aeropuerto. –la reto.

Alice solamente sonrió, sabía bien que el joven trataría de comprobar sus poderes y por cómo veía las cosas, no tenía por qué ocultarle nada, al fin y al cabo su destino le deparaba cosas buenas con él. Tampoco podía negar que el joven le gustaba, no dudaba ni tantito que cuando él era humano, era asediado por las mujeres.

― Eso es algo muy fácil. La joven alta se llama Lucero Tisdale y la otra Carol Wells. –respondió.

David que aun no salía de su asombro, solamente admiro a la joven frente a él.

― Bueno, ya demostré que lo que digo es verdad.―Alice se acerco lentamente a David, como una cazadora en busca de su presa, no lo dejaría escapar.

― Es tiempo de saber si lo que vi es cierto. –y sin más Alice atrapo a David.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Lucero y Carol se encontraban en el estacionamiento del hotel en donde se encontraba David en estos momentos platicando con la joven vampira.

― Creo que si funcionara. –le dijo Luu a Carol.

― Si, espero que esta vez sí sea la correcta.

Las dos jóvenes se preocupaban demasiado por David, querían que él fuera feliz, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, ellas buscaban encontrar la felicidad para él.

Sin darse cuenta, unos hombres las estaban observando desde lejos, las habían estado siguiendo, desde la mañana en que la joven Tisdale había ido al aeropuerto. Tenían que lograr llevárselas a su jefe, si lo conseguían, podrían conseguir el poder de las compañías más importantes en Europa y además, mucho dinero.

Sin dudarlo, salieron del automóvil, armados y preparados para conseguir su objetivo.

Las jóvenes sin percatarse de nada, solamente alcanzaron a ver a los hombres ya junto a ellas, amenazándolas con las armas. Sin nada que pudieran hacer, obedecieron a los hombres, esperando que un milagro las salvara del destino que les esperaba.

Confiaron que David pronto se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba y las salvaría. Caminaron a donde los hombres les dijeron y subieron al auto de ellos.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

David aun se encontraba acorralado por Alice, no sabía qué hacer, él estaba seguro de que esa hermosa mujer era para él desde el momento en que la vio.

― ¿Porque me tratas como si me conocieras? –le cuestiono David.

― Porque así es, te conozco mejor que nadie en esta vida, se cuales son las decisiones que estas por tomar.

David en ese momento sintió una perturbación en el aura de sus amigas y sin pensarlo, se apartó de Alice.

― Discúlpame, hay algo que tengo que hacer. –dijo rápidamente mientras salía por la ventana y Alice lo siguió.

― Vas a salvarlas, ¿no? –le pregunto, pues ella ya sabía que las jóvenes estaban en peligro.

A David ya no le sorprendía que ella lo supiera, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era salvar a sus amigas.

Tan rápidos como solo ellos podían ser, alcanzaron el auto donde iban las chicas, y sin perder tiempo, David detuvo el auto con su mano y Alice saco a las jóvenes sin dar tiempo a que los hombres supieran que paso.

Lu y Carol estaban inconscientes, ya que les habían suministrado un somnífero para que no intentaran escapar.

David se llevó a Carol y Alice a Lu, como no querían que nadie los descubriera David opto por llevarlas a su casa, la cual estaba muy apartada de la ciudad.

― Puedes dejarla ahí. –le indicó David señalando el sillón, mientras él hacía lo mismo con Carol.

― Parece que la vida de estas lindas jovencitas es muy difícil. –Alice observo detenidamente a las muchachas cuando tuvo una visión.

(Narración Alice)

_Lu y Carol, estaban sentadas en una mesa enorme, observando detenidamente a David y a mí también._

― _Saben bien que no nos pueden dejar aquí, y si lo hacen conocen nuestro destino en esta horrible ciudad, por eso esperamos que acepten. – termino Carol, levantándose y yendo a la cocina._

― _Por favor, no queremos vivir un infierno, déjenos ir. – me sentía mal por ellas, y sabía que tenían razón, pero ¿más personas? No sé qué diría Carlisle sobre esto, ¿pero qué más daba?, además sé que David no las dejara aquí y yo tampoco._

― _Está bien. –acepte sin más, no podía hacerles eso y menos a ellas que me ayudaron a salir del abismo en el que me encontraba._

― _G-gracias… de verdad gracias. –el sentimiento con el que Lu expresó su gratitud me lleno hasta no dejar espacio dentro de mi ser, al ver esas lágrimas de alivio supe que mi decisión fue la correcta. _

Cuando Alice reacciono estaba siendo observada por David quien se había percatado de que había tenido una visión.

― Vaya, parece ser que mi vida estará mejor de ahora en adelante. –dijo Alice más para sí misma. ― Estas pequeñas jovencitas que apenas están conociendo el mundo serán una luz en mi oscuridad. –sonrió con ese brillo que había perdido hacía poco, pero que gracias a estos nuevos lazos que crearía, regresaría a ser la misma.

― David, ¿sabes?, desde que te vi esta mañana supe que mi destino era estar junto a ti y sé que ellas serán parte de este destino. –Alice se acercó a David. – Pero para que eso ocurra tú debes aceptarlo también.

― Yo no tengo nada que aceptar. –dijo David con gran seriedad.

Alice, que mal interpreto aquello, se dispuso a irse, pero él la detuvo y la atrajo hacia sí.

― No tengo nada que aceptar, porque al igual que tú, yo supe que eras mi destino desde el instante en mis ojos te vieron. – y sin más la beso.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**Montego 24: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero tus opiniones sobre esta historia que es la primera que escribo.**

**Lu Hatake: Mi querida beta, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, si no fuera por ti, nunca se hubiera publicado esta historia.**

**Cuídense.**


	3. Un nuevo rumbo

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Un nuevo amor y nuevos integrantes en la familia.**

**.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde el intento de secuestro de Lucero y Carol, que fue detenido por Alice y David. Después de ese día, la vida de Alice cambio. Ahora ella y las jóvenes eran buenas amigas, las consideraba ya sus hermanas, como lo hacía con Bella.

Paso de vivir en el hotel a vivir en la mansión de las jóvenes. Poco a poco fue conociéndolas, le parecía que las muchachas eran aún muy pequeñas para todo lo que habían vivido, pero ella sabía que el que David llegara a sus vidas había sido una luz.

Ese día estaban fuera de la empresa, vigilando a las jóvenes, pues habían salido, como cada semana, a la empresa para ver el informe general; tan jóvenes y con grandes responsabilidades.

La relación que tenía Alice con David estaba mejorando, aun no podía comprender del todo que ese amor que estaba sintiendo por David, era tan diferente y mucho más fuerte que el que una vez sintió por Jasper; David era tan bueno, compasivo, bondadoso que su amor no dejaba de crecer cada día más, aún no había hablado con su familia, pero dentro de poco tendría que volver.

― David, quería decirte que pronto tendré que volver con mi familia. –hablo Alice, mientras David solo la veía atento. ― Pronto será la boda de mi hermano y tengo que estar presente, no puedo faltar ese día, así que me marchare dentro de dos días. –finalizo.

― No puedo evitar que te vayas con tu familia, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es ir contigo. –dijo David dejando muy sorprendida a Alice, pues aunque estaba segura que esa sería su decisión, no podía entender que él dejara a Lucero y Carol.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues en eso, Lu y Carol llegaron con ellos, sin decir nada más, subieron al auto y estuvieron en silencio hasta que Carol recordó cómo había comenzado la amistad aquel extraño día.

― ¿Se acuerdan como es que terminamos así? –pregunto llamando la atención de los demás.

-Flash Back-

_Había amanecido, las chicas despertaron desorientadas, sabían que no era su casa donde se encontraban, pero reconocieron el lugar pues hacia mucho que habían ido al departamento de David, aunque no recordaban como habían llegado ahí, pues lo último que venía a sus mentes era que los hombres que las querían secuestrar las habían drogado y habían perdido el conocimiento._

― _Ahhh, que dolor de cabeza. –exclamo Lu, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos. – ¿Qué crees que paso?_

_Carol, que estaba en las mismas, se dedicó a observar a su alrededor cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro David._

― _¿Cómo están? –pregunto sonriendo._

― _Pues en lo que cabe bien, solo un intenso dolor de cabeza. –explico Carol, levantándose lentamente pues todo le daba vueltas._

― _Les preparamos el desayuno y un buen café bien cargado. –Explico David mientras ayudaba a Lu a levantarse, pues aún se encontraba muy mareada. –Después les explicamos con detalle que paso._

― _Espera un momento. –dijo Lu. – ¿Como que preparamos?_

_David solamente sonrió un poco nervioso, pues les daría la sorpresa en la cocina._

― _Vamos, después les digo. –dijo solamente._

_Las chicas no muy convencidas obedecieron a David, caminando lentamente hasta llegar a la cocina, donde ya estaba listo el desayuno, pero fue tan grande la sorpresa que ni repararon en ello, pues frente a ellas tenían a la chica del aeropuerto._

― _¿Q-que está pasando? –pregunto Lu confundida._

― _Chicas, déjenme presentarles a Alice Cullen; mi novia. –explico David dejando en gran asombro a sus amigas._

― _Espero nos llevemos bien. –dijo Alice mientras saludaba efusivamente a las chicas, que solo atinaron a devolver el saludo. – Pero siéntense y coman. –las invito con una sonrisa._

-Fin FlasBack-

― Ese día nunca podre olvidarlo. –dijo Lu. – Fue tan sorprendente encontrar a Alice en la cocina de David y que además fuera su novia.

― Desde ese día, la luz y los colores regresaron a mi vida. –dijo Alice, mientras se abrazaba dulcemente a David. – Gracias a ustedes mi vida tomo un rumbo nuevo y más dulce que antes.

― Pero, hay algo que quiero decirles. –dijo Alice, no muy segura de decirlo.

― Sí, ¿qué? –pregunto Carol.

― Les diré cuando lleguemos a casa. –exclamo Alice, dejando un poco preocupadas a las chicas.

Pero no dijeron nada, y siguieron su curso, llegando a la mansión de la familia Tisdale, que en esos momentos era donde vivían, pues por mayor seguridad de las chicas, cada dos semanas se cambiaban de casa; a veces en la residencia Tisdale y otras en la residencia Wells.

Al llegar se dirigieron a la cocina donde les esperaba una jarra con limonada, pues hacía mucho calor.

― Bueno, ¿qué es eso que tenias que decirnos? – pregunto Lu recordando lo que había dicho Alice.

― Pues verán, esto que les diré ya se lo informe a David, lo que sucede es que en un mes mi hermano Edward se casa y yo tengo que estar ahí, pero a la vez no quiero irme, porque me siento muy feliz con ustedes. –exclamo Alice.

Las chicas no dijeron nada, solamente siguieron en un silencio muy incómodo.

― Saben bien que no nos pueden dejar aquí y si lo hacen conocen nuestro destino en esta horrible ciudad, por eso esperamos que acepten. – hablo Carol por fin, levantándose y yéndose a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe, tan fuerte que retumbo por toda la casa.

― Por favor, no queremos vivir un infierno, déjenos ir. – dijo Lu después de un rato en el cual meditaba todo lo que estaba pasando. –Sé que lo que te pedimos es algo muy importante, pero a nosotras no nos importaría dejar todo esto atrás para poder tener una vida donde no tengamos que lidiar con todos aquellos que quieren nuestro dinero.

Alice y David solamente observaron detenidamente a Lucero y vieron determinación y valor en sus ojos, lo que demostraba que lo que había dicho era cierto.

― Está bien. –acepto Alice, no podía hacerles eso y menos a ellas que ya eran parte de su familia y las amaba con todo su frio corazón.

― G-gracias… de verdad gracias. –dijo Lu después de dejar salir el aire contenido, esperando una respuesta y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

― Pero no llores. –le pidió Alice con ternura.

― Es que no sabes el alivio que provocaste en mí al decir que sí. –dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto y el sentimiento. –Pero déjenme ir a contarle esto a Carol, ya verán que feliz se pone.

Sin esperar respuesta salió rápidamente a buscar a Carol para contarle las buenas nuevas y prepararse para su nueva vida, aunque no sabían que les depararía el futuro, lo que si sabían era que su vida por fin estaba tomando un rumbo nuevo, con amigos que las querían y que ya eran parte de su familia.

― Bueno, creo que salió mejor de lo esperado. –dijo David con una sonrisa en los labios.

― ¿Tú crees? – pregunto con ironía Alice. –Aunque no me sorprende nada el cómo termino todo.

― ¿Ah, si? –pregunto cómo no queriendo la cosa. – Y si es así, ¿porque la duda?

― Bueno, no sabía que terminaría así exactamente, pero las visiones cambian, y estas cambiaron mientras se daba la conversación. –explico ella.

― ¿Así que por eso aceptaste? –pregunto mientras abrazaba a Alice.

― En parte también porque ahora que ellas son parte de mi vida sé que lo que vivirán de ahora en adelante será algo bueno para ellas, aunque habrá que superar algunas pruebas. –dijo mientras le daba un beso lleno de amor.

Siguieron hablando un rato, sentados juntos en la sala, planeando el viaje y el cómo manejarían el asunto de las chicas.

― Bueno, mi amor, tengo una llamada que hacer. –le dijo Alice mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba su celular. –Hay que avisar a la familia de mi regreso, pero lo de ustedes será sorpresa y sé que les encantara. – Termino mientras se reía y junto con ella David.

― No sabes cuánto te amo. –dijo él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. –Por ti daría mi vida.

―Yo mejor que nadie sabe el amor que sientes por mí. –Dijo ella. –Y debes saber que mi amor es igual o mayor al tuyo.

― Sin ti y sin ellas; que son mi luz, mi vida no sería nada. –le dijo David mientras observaba a Alice hablando por teléfono y por el pasillo observaba a las chicas. –Ustedes son mi familia y las protegeré con todo mi poder y mi vida también.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Lu Hatake: Mi querida beta, yo se cuanto te gustaron los apellidos que les puse a los personajes, pues bien sabes que tu fuiste una de las primeras en leer la historia.**

**Montego 24: Que bueno que te gusta mi historia, realmente no creia que alguien aparte de mi beta y mi otra amiga, me dejaran algun comentario, pero el que tu me escribas me ayuda mucho.**

**Ahidis Black: ¡****perdóname! pero ahora si te dejo un agradecimiento, por haberme ayudado a tomar la decicion de subir esta historia, aunque debo confesar que lo dude mucho, pero, aquí estamos, y espero que sigas a lo largo de este fic.**

**Cuídense.**


	4. Regreso a casa

Bueno, eh aquí el nuevo capítulo, lo sé, me tarde horrores, pero la universidad es muy estresante, y qué decir de los trabajos que nos dejan los profesores, pero lo bueno es que ya lo termine y aquí se los traigo, espero lo disfruten.

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Regreso a casa**

**.**

Habían pasado ya los dos días en los cuales Alice, David y las chicas habían dedicado todo su tiempo en dejar a cargo a un responsable de las empresas y el cómo manejarían la entrega de los informes cada mes.

Los Cullen, habían estado muy contentos de que Alice se hubiera comunicado con ellos después de casi dos meses, en los cuales no habían tenido noticias.

Ahora se encontraban a unos cuantos minutos de llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle, donde tomarían un taxi, pues Alice, junto a David, quería que llegaran a la casa con las chicas como sorpresa y le había dicho a la familia Cullen que no fueran por ellos.

― Que nervios. – dijo Lu mientras veía como el avión aterrizaba.

― Lo sé. – Concordó Carol. – Se siente muy extraño, pues no sabes cómo reaccionaran con nuestra llegada.

― No se preocupen chicas, ustedes les van a encantar a todos. – dijo Alice que venía sentada a un lado de ellas.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, bajaron del avión y mientras recogían las maletas David pedía un taxi, o mejor dicho dos taxis, pues eran muchas maletas. (NA: recuerden que Alice tiene ese…mmm como describirlo? afición por comprar ropa y pues se surtió XD)

Ya dentro del taxi, con rumbo a las casa de los Cullen, las chicas iban tan nerviosas que tuvieron que darles un calmante. Alice les dijo que cuando llegaran los primeros en entrar serian David y ella, y después cuando las llamara ellas entrarían para presentarlas.

Después de eso, el viaje fue muy silencioso, cada quien iba en su mundo, llenos de pensamientos.

Lu, pensaba en cómo en tan solo dos días había dejado su país natal para ir a un lugar extraño, donde sus únicos conocidos estaban sentados junto a ella.

Carol estaba un poco excitada por las nuevas experiencias que vendrían; si uno estudiaba detenidamente a las dos chicas, podía apreciar que de las dos Carol era la que mejor se adaptaba a los cambios, mientras Lu batallaba más, no era tan independiente como su prima.

Después de la muerte de sus padres y tíos, Lu fue la que tardo mas en superarlo, con ayuda de Carol y después, cuando llego David, logro salir adelante, pues Lu, siempre fue una niña muy apegada a sus padres, a pesar de tener ya 18 años, en cambio su prima era muy independiente, a pesar del amor que le tenían sus padres, cuando ella quería hacer algo, nadie la detenía.

Por eso, en estos momentos de nerviosismo, no podía dejar de estar preocupada y algo asustada.

La llegada a la casa fue más rápido de lo esperado, Alice bajo seguida de David, miro a las chicas para que la siguieran mientras el señor bajaba las maletas.

Las detuvo un poco lejos de la puerta, y se dirigió a la entrada, en el momento en que iba a llamar, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre hermoso, cabello rubio, ojos dorados como el sol, las chicas no podían dejar de mirarlo a lo lejos, pues era como ver a un ser perfecto.

― Alice, hija mía. – saludo afectuosamente el hombre, mientras la abrazaba. – Que bueno que estés en casa de nuevo, te extrañamos mucho.

― Lo sé Carlisle, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo – respondió Alice, dándole una sonrisa. – y ya no me iré.

Antes de darse cuenta, toda la familia se encontraba junto a Alice, dándole la bienvenida, diciéndole cuanto la habían extrañado y un sinfín de cosas más.

Era sumamente impresionante ver a tanta persona hermosa, como si fuera un cuento de hadas, todos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos, pálidos, ojos dorados, cabellos cobrizos, cafés.

― Familia, atención por favor. –llamo Alice, haciendo callar a los Cullen y poniendo nerviosos a las otras tres personas. –Quiero presentarles a alguien.

Alice se acercó a David y lo jalo para que se acercara a la familia.

― Él es David Rumsfeld; la persona que cambio mi vida. –dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

―Mucho gusto. – saludo muy formal David, y también algo nervioso.

― Mucho gusto David, se bienvenido a nuestra familia.-dijo Carlisle muy afectivo, pero sin pasar desapercibida la presencia de las otras dos chicas. –Aunque creo que no eres el único nuevo por estos lugares.

― Así es, déjenme que también les presente a Lucero Tisdale y su prima Carol Wells. –las chicas se pusieron muy nerviosas porque ahora ellas eran el centro de atención. –Son dos pequeñas jóvenes que cambiaron mi mundo.

― Mucho gusto. –dijo Carlisle mientras abrazaba a cada una de ellas, para Lu fue sumamente extraño el que el señor las abrazara, pero el abrazo había sido muy cálido y lleno de amor. –Yo soy Carlisle Cullen.

Así fue presentando a cada uno de los integrantes, primero fue Esme; una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaño oscuro, largo y hermoso, después le siguió una despampanante rubia llamada Rosalie y su pareja Emmet un hombre muy fornido de cabello oscuro, y la última pareja conformada por Edward y Bella, que tampoco se quedaban atrás en belleza, aun cuando la joven Bella era humana.

― Bueno pasemos dentro donde podremos platicar más cómodamente. –dijo Esme mientras tomaba de las manos a las dos jóvenes y las guiaba dentro de la casa.

― Genial, mas humanos. –Rosalie murmuro enojada.

― ¡Rosalie! –le reprendió Carlisle sin que las jóvenes oyeran. –Deberías ser más amable con ellas, ¿no ves que están algo nerviosas?

Rosalie solo se fue, no pensaba quedarse ahí, conviviendo con más humanos, aun no aceptaba del todo a Bella, y Alice llegaba con más gente.

Ya dentro, Esme les preparo algo de comer a las chicas que se estaban muriendo de hambre, pues nunca comían nada en los vuelos.

― Bueno chicas, ¿que las trajo a estos lugares? –pregunto Emmet.

― Pues…-Lu dudo un poco en decir o no lo que pasaba.

― Vamos dilo, no pasara nada. – le dijo Edward, dándole confianza con una sonrisa.

― Bueno es…-comenzó Lu, pero la interrumpieron.

― Espera, sus nombres me suenan.-dijo algo pensativo Emmet, que era algo muy raro en él.- de donde, ¿de dónde lo abre escuchado?

Las chicas solamente se le quedaron viendo, pues no sabían a qué se refería Emmet, Lu iba a seguir con la explicación cuando Emmet exclamo:

― ¡Ya sé! –grito muy emocionado. –Ustedes son las empresarias más jóvenes de la industria avionera en Europa, ¿verdad que si?

Las chicas no sabían que decir, pues no sabían que fueran tan famosas fuera de Europa, aunque eso se debía a que nunca habían salido de su país, lo hacían sus agentes de confianza por ellas.

― ¿Es verdad eso? –pregunto Bella, muy curiosa.

― Este… Pues no sabíamos que éramos tan famosas. –dijo Carol como no queriendo la cosa. –Pero sí, somos dueñas de una industria de aviones, y también tenemos una cadena hotelera por todo el continente.

― ¡Wow!, sí que son sorprendentes.-exclamo Bella, sumamente impresionada. – ¿Y sus padres?

Las dos chicas se miraron tristemente y no dijeron nada, no querían entristecer la tarde tan especial que estaban teniendo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso pregunte algo que no debía?.-pregunto angustiada Bella.

―No, no es eso. –contesto Lu, tranquilizándola. –Lo que pasa es que nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente.

Los presentes solamente guardaron silencio, pues perder a los padres a una temprana edad si era una experiencia muy dolorosa.

― Como lo siento.-trato de disculparse Bella. –No sabía, perdón.

― No, no te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo –contesto Carol con una sonrisa triste.- y nosotros debemos seguir adelante.

― Es muy cierto eso.-concordó Carlisle. –Me sorprende su forma de hablar tan madura. –observo.

―Pero dejando eso de lado, les contaremos porque estamos aquí.-comenzó la explicación Lu.

Hablaron sobre como era su vida después de la muerte de sus padres, como al quedar tan solas, y siendo tan jóvenes no sabían cómo manejarse en el mundo de los negocios, y no tener en quien confiar, pues su vida se convirtió en un caos, tan grande que en un tiempo estuvieron pensando en vender todo, pero desistieron al pensar que sería una traición para sus padres.

Juntas se dedicaron a estudiar todo lo relacionado con el negocio, pero como todo, lo bueno tiene lo malo, y con ello, llegaron los intentos de asesinato, los múltiples secuestros, en los que muchas veces creían no salir con vida. Sus intentos de conseguir seguridad confiable fue un fracaso, todos los que contrataban estaban comprados por otras personas que querían su dinero.

La familia Cullen, no cabían en sí de la sorpresa, de saber que esa pequeñas niñas llevan una vida tan complicada.

― Pero, todo eso cambio cuando David llego a nuestras vidas.-dijo sonriendo Lu. –Sin él creo que hace mucho estaríamos casadas a la fuerza con algún hombre ambicioso o peor, muertas.

David solamente sonrió, no quería intervenir en la historia, habría tiempo después para que él hablara.

― Que bueno que cuentan con alguien tan bueno y especial para ustedes. –dijo Carlisle sonriéndoles. –Pero creo que ustedes están muy cansadas y deben dormir, ya es tarde.

Había pasado muy rápido el tiempo que ni cuenta se habían dado de que ya había oscurecido, así que decidieron hacer los que les decían, pues estaban muy cansadas.

― Yo iré a dejar a Bella. –informo Edward mientras salía con Bella, que ya se había despedido. Las chicas no sabían si ella volvería al otro día. –No se preocupen, mañana ella estará aquí.-le dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Las chicas no sabían que decir, era algo extraño, pues ellas no habían dicho nada ante su temor por Bella.

― No se preocupen, ¿recuerdan que les platique que uno de mis hermanos tenía un don?-explico Alice, mientras las guiaba a la sala donde habían instalado ya unas camas. –Pues es Edward, él tiene la capacidad de leer las mentes. ―Pero, esta charla deberá continuar otro día.-Alice parecía como una hermana mayor. –pues ustedes deben dormir, así que descansen.

Alice salió de la habitación improvisada que habían hecho en la sala y las chicas se acostaron sin mayor problema, después de estar un rato despiertas, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la cocina, que era donde estaban las demás, esperaban que las chicas durmieran para seguir con la plática.

― Ya se durmieron. –dijo Esme que había ido a verlas. –Su respiración se acompaso. –informo.

― Bueno, creo que es… ―Carlisle no termino al ser interrumpido por la rápida llegada de Edward acompañado de una preocupada Bella y, detrás de ellos, del joven Jacob Black.

―Estamos en serios problemas.-informo Edward con extrema seriedad, al instante todos se pusieron muy tensos, hasta Rosalie, quien había decidido unirse a la plática después de que las chicas se fueran a dormir.

― ¿Qué pasa?―pregunto Carlisle alarmado.

―Los lobos ya saben que hay un vampiro nuevo aquí, y nos quieren atacar. –explico brevemente Edward refiriéndose al vampiro Rumsfeld.

― Venimos para que resguarden a las chicas. –hablo Bella muy preocupada. –Creo que sería bueno llevarlas a la casa nueva.

― Sí, es una buena idea. –concordó Carlisle. –Bueno, Emmet y Esme las pueden llevar, los demás nos quedaremos aquí.

― No, Jacob ira con ellos. – intervino Edward. –Ellos no saben que él nos informó, así que no deben verlo.

― Muy bien, Emmet y Jacob, vallan por ellas, traten de no despertarlas. –ordeno Carlisle, Alice ya había ido a buscar la ropa de las chicas y Esme fue a la cocina por comida para llevar con ellos.

Los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala por las chicas, mientras los demás se quedaban a planear el cómo reaccionar al inminente ataque.

― Bella, tú también iras con las chicas. –dijo Edward, demasiado serio, y Bella no puedo objetar nada, solamente asintió.

En la sala, Emmet envolvió a Lu muy delicadamente para que no se despertara, mientras Jacob estaba observando de lejos.

― ¡Rápido perro! –le dijo Emmet, con algo de enojo. –No tenemos tiempo que perder.

― ¿P-pero, que hacen unas chicas aquí!? –pregunto exaltado y a la vez confundido.

― Cállate, no queremos despertarlas, en el camino te explicamos. –dijo Emmet cargando a Lu. –así que muévete.

No muy conforme, Jacob se dispuso hacer lo que le dijeron y se acercó a Carol tratando de no hacer ruido, la chica estaba tapada hasta la cabeza, así que solamente la enrollo bien en la manta y la cargo en brazos.

― Listo. –informo Jake y al instante, junto a ellos, estaban unas preparadas Esme, Alice y Bella. –Uff apesta… -Se quejo del hedor de vampiro.

― Si bueno, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Olor a rosas? –ironizo Emmet.

― Bueno en marcha.-les dijo Alice mientras cargaba a Bella, y así salieron para internarse en la profundo del bosque. – Nosotros te guiaremos Jacob.

Iban lo más rápido que sus poderes les permitían, tenían que llegar a cruzar el rio sin que los lobos se dieran cuenta, después de ahí, estarían parcialmente a salvo.

Llegaron lo más rápido al rió y cruzaron antes de que pasara algo malo. Al momento en que Jacob brinco, el rostro de Carol quedo al descubierto por el aire y, sin poder evitarlo, Jacob se quedó viéndola, y al instante su mundo cambio, todo lo demás dejo de existir para él, solamente podía seguir viéndola, observando sus hermosas facciones, sus labios rosados, su piel blanca, su hermoso cabello negro.

― ¡Jacob deprisa! –se escuchó la voz de Alice a lo lejos. –Después sigues con eso, lo primero es ponerla a salvo.

Jacob salió de su trance y siguió en el camino, pensando en lo que había sucedido, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que era.

Él, de todos los lobos, el que se negaba a que pasara, que lo rechazaba como si fuera una gripe, se había… imprimado.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

******Ahidis Black: Sorry! pero eh aquí tu agradecimiento, que bueno que te gustara, y pues no te adelanto nada asta que leas el cap 3, espero que te guste.**

**Lu Hatake: Por fin!, perdón la tardanza, creo que te deje mucho tiempo con la incógnita de la reacción, pero aquí esta, espero te guste, y mas el final.**

**montego 24: Que bueno que te guste, el saber que aparte de mis amigas a otras personas les guste lo que escribo me hace feliz, perdón por la tardanza. Espero que te guste el como maneje la reacción de los Cullen.**


	5. Secretos que no pueden ser revelados

Lose lose, me tarde horrores, pero todo tiene una explicación, la uni estas últimas 3 semanas de noviembre se pusieron súper pesadas, casi creo que quería morir, y aun después de salir, tenía que entregar varios trabajos de los que dependía mi resultado final D:!, espero me perdonen, y este cap, salió más largo de lo normal, sé que hay muchas incógnitas, pero se irán resolviendo con el avance de la historia, sin más los dejo para que lean esta historia que nació de mi y dos de mis mejores amigas, ellas dos fueran las que propusieron hacer la historia y a veces cuando no se qué escribir me dan ánimos y muchas ideas, las amo!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Secretos que no pueden ser Revelados"**

**..**

**.**

Había pasado un mes desde el día que Lu y Carol, llegaron a la casa de los Cullen. Un mes lleno de incertidumbre, pero también de felicidad. Desde el día que los lobos atacaron a los Cullen, Jacob Black no pudo apartar de sus pensamientos a la joven Carol Wells.

Habían sucedido tantas cosas en ese corto mes, que en esos momentos Lu se encontraba en su habitación recordando el cómo llegaron a esa situación.

_-Flash Back-_

_Me sentía realmente bien, pues había dormido lo suficiente, pues casi no había conciliado el sueño las últimas noches, en mi cabeza rondaban cosas muy problemáticas que no podía olvidar. __Lentamente me levante, pues pensaba preguntarle Alice donde se encontraba el baño, pues lo únicos lugares que conocía de la casa, eran la cocina y la sala, que era donde nos habíamos dormido Carol y yo. __Pero, no recuerdo haberme acostado en una cama, además esta no es la sala de la casa Cullen, ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué no estoy donde debería estar?_

_Observe detenidamente el cuarto, era realmente hermoso, en tonos blancos, una de las paredes era totalmente de cristal y daba a un pequeño lago, la cama en la que me encontraba estaba cerca de las puertas cristalinas. La cama de Carol estaba enfrente de la mía, realmente era una habitación grande._

_Me levante de la cama y casi me da un ataque al corazón, ¿Cómo demonios tenia puesta una bata de seda?, pero ¿de qué me sorprendo?, tenía que ser obra de Alice._ _Deje de darle importancia y me dirigí a despertar a Carol, tenía que saber que había pasado y porque estábamos en un lugar diferente._

_― Carol.- la llame, no quería despertarla tan bruscamente, no quería sufrir uno de sus ataques.- Oye Carol, levante ya es tarde. –insistí poco después. Espere unos minutos y nada, así que opte por una manera más práctica._

_―Yo que tu no lo haría.- dijo una voz detrás de mí. Del susto que me dio, se me cayó el vaso con agua que tenía en las manos, esparciéndose por el piso el agua junto a los pedazos de vidrio._ _Grite del susto, lo cual provoco que Carol despertara._

_― ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada.- Lu, ¿estás bien? _

_― ¡Dioses! David no vuelvas asustarme así.- grite enojada, tenía una cara de espanto y estaba tan pálida._

_― Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.- respondió David conteniendo las risas que querían salir de su boca._

_― ¡Oh vamos!, fue divertido.- dijo Alice desde la puerta.- Ver como a la gran Lucero Tisdale se le puso la piel de gallina no es cosa que veas todos los días._

_David y Carol se comenzaron a reír, mientras yo estaba muy enojada, me puse roja como un tomate, queriendo matarlos a los tres._

_― Bueno, si podemos dejar de lado la burla hacia mi persona…- comente, sentándome en un lado de la venta en un sillón blanco.- ¿Me podrían decir dónde estamos?_

_― ¿Eh?.-Exclamo Carol.- ¡¿qué diablos?!_ – _Carol se había levantado rápidamente y se había dado cuenta de que traía una bata de seda, color rosa.- ¡¿quién me puso este horror?! –grito indignada._

_― Alice. –dije a la vez que David._

_― ¡Alice! - grito enojada.- ¡me las pagaras!_

_― Bueno, bueno, ya no te enojes.-dijo Alice como si nada.- Pronto te lo podrás quitar._

_― Pero volviendo al tema.-hablo David.- Estamos en una de las casas de los Cullen, no es donde llegamos principalmente._

_Después de eso, David y Alice nos explicaron todo lo sucedido, de cómo los lobos habían sentido la presencia de otro vampiro y que habían atacado a los Cullen por haber permitido que otro vampiro llegara a su clan, no quisieron escuchar ninguna explicación y por medidas de protección nos habían llevado a esa casa, que se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque en un pequeño claro, era un lugar al que los lobos no podían acceder._

_También nos informaron que gracias a la intervención de Jacob Black, uno de los lobos que no estaba de acuerdo con sus demás compañeros, todo se había calmado, simplemente nos dijeron que llego diciendo que ya no nos atacarían, pero aun no podíamos regresar._

_-End Flash Back-_

Lu que se encontraba recostada en su cama, se levantó y salió al pequeño lago, podía ver con claridad a los peces, era agua tan pura y cristalina, sin manchas ni suciedad que la puso a pensar en que ella y Carol estaban llenas de mentiras, que tenían un oscuro pasado y por más que lo pensara no encontraba la manera de dejar de sentirse una hipócrita y falsa, pues los Cullen habían confiado en ellas, tratándolas como unas hijas, parte de la familia.

A lo lejos podía oír las risas de todos y los gritos de Carol, pues desde que supieron el motivo por el que los Lobos habían desistido en su ataque, Carol aun no lo había "aceptado" a pesar de que todos sabían que ya estaba totalmente loca de amor por Jake Black, ¿pero que se le podía hacer?, nadie podía ganarle a Carol era tan terca, igual o más que la misma Lu.

Ese mes, Carol y Jake habían estado entablando una relación como "amigos", primero se conocerían a fondo y después darían otro paso en su relación. Lu no quería arruinar la felicidad de Carol pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar sobre _eso_ que las atormentaba, desde que habían perdido a sus padres, ni si quiera David sabía lo que las aquejaba. La única forma de resolver ese problema era regresando a Irlanda. Lu estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Carol llego junto a ella.

― ¿Que tienes?- le pregunto Carol confundida.

― Oh, Carol eres tú.-la voz de Lu se escuchó tan falta de fuerza, sin ánimos.

― Vamos, dime que te preocupa.-volvió a preguntar Carol, conocía tan bien a su prima, sabía que si no insistía ella no le diría nada.

― No, no es nada.-contesto evitando mirarla a los ojos.

― Por Dios, Lucero Tisdale, dime de una buena vez, que te pasa, o ya verás.-Lu vio a Carol, que hablaba en serio y no le quedo de otra que hablar.

Le explico el motivo de su tristeza, el cómo se sentía, y empezó a llorar, pues se sentía tan mal por engañar a esas personas que tanto quería, que le dieron amor, amor que hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía.

― No sé qué hacer.-expreso Lu con mucho dolor.- No quiero dejarlos, no quiero irme!, no me quiero quedar sola!

― Pero no te tienes que ir.-contesto Carol, le dolía tanto ver a su prima en ese estado, ella sabía bien que Lucero, se tenía que ir pronto, pero no podía dejar sola a su prima, no sabía qué hacer, no podía escoger entre Lu y Jake, los dos eran importantes y especiales para ella.-además no te quedaras sola, me tienes a mí.

― Oh! Vamos Carol, sabes bien, a que me refiero.-contesto molesta Lu.- no me trates como una tonta, por favor. Tú sabes bien lo que va a pasar si en dos semanas no encuentro a esa persona. Tendré que irme, conoces las reglas. Además me siento una miserable por no poder decir nada. Siento que los estoy engañando a todos, odio las mentiras!

Después de que Lu terminara, lo único que quedo fue el silencio sepulcral y las miradas tristes de las dos. Ninguna se había percatado que los demás las habían estado escuchando, ellos no sabían que pasaba pero por las últimas palabras de Lucero, no era nada bueno, no querían pensar que Lu los pudiera traicionar. Así que decidieron hablar con ellas, para saber que pasaba, tratarían de ayudarlas, lo más que pudieran o tendrían que eliminarlas.

― Chicas, ¿qué pasa?-pregunto amablemente Carlisle, sorprendiendo en gran manera a las dos muchachas.

― Oh Dios!, esto no puede estar pasando.-exclamo Lucero, tan asustada de que la hubieran escuchado con sus oídos vampíricos.

― Lu, tranquilízate.-le pidió Carol.-no es bueno que te pongas así.

― Lu, Carol, que está pasando?, que fue todo eso que dijeron hace unos momentos?.-pregunto David.

― Carol?- la llamo Jake, vio las preguntas y las dudas en su rostro.

― ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, se supone que esto no debía pasar!.-exclamo Lu muy alterada.

― Por favor, ayúdenme!.-pido ayuda Carol, su prima estaba entrando en un estado de shock y no era bueno que eso pasara.

Edward fue el que se acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca provocando que Lu se desmayara. La tomo en brazos y la deposito en su cama, todos ya estaban sentados esperando una explicación.

― Sé que esperan que les explique todo.-hablo Carol, muy nerviosa.-pero no puedo.

― ¿Porque?.-pregunto Esme.

― En nuestra familia, existen muchos secretos-comenzó Carol a explicar.- pero existe una regla que nos impide decirle a alguien más sobre ellos, si lo intentamos podemos morir.

Se escuchó una exclamación por parte de todos los presentes, se preguntaban que eran esos secretos que ponían a dos muchachas en esa posición y con tanto riesgo.

― La única forma de hablar sobre ello, es que estemos junto a nuestras parejas, las que son para la eternidad.-continuo Carol.

― Pero tú ya lo tienes no.-dijo Rosalie.- ¿porque no puedes decirnos?

― Porque, aunque yo ya tenga a mi pareja, m-mi…-y ya no pudo decir nada, se formó un nudo en su garganta.

― Su prima también debe encontrarlo.-completo Edward leyendo sus pensamientos, fracasando en el intento por ver cuál era realmente ese secreto, pues estaba atrapado por un bloqueo que Edward no pudo romper.

― Gracias.-susurro Carol, un poco más tranquila.

― Edward, debemos confiar en ellas?.-le pregunto Carlisle.

― Si.-dijo mientras una de sus típicas sonrisas aparecía.- confiemos en ellas, no son malas, lo que necesitan es que las apoyemos y creo que la que más nos necesita es Lu.

― Como podemos ayudarles?.-pregunto Carlisle mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Carol, demostrándole el amor y el apoyo.

― Lucero, tiene 2 semanas para encontrar a la persona que será su pareja, si no lo encuentra… e-ella.-y no puedo continuar, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Todos los presentes, sintieron el dolor, pero no sabían qué hacer, lo primero era dejar a esas chicas tranquilas, tenían que descansar.

Hicieron lo mismo que Lu con Carol, y las dejaron descansar mientras Edward le explicaba que para encontrar a la pareja de Lucero, la única forma era, que el pretendiente o la persona en sí, tuviera un rasgo en alguna parte de su cuerpo que fuera visible. Como con Jake, que tenía en uno de sus brazos un extraño tatuaje de dragón. Aunque no sabían qué forma tendría el chico de Lucero, presentían que tendría que ser alguna figura mitológica o muy rara.

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana decidieron llevar a las chicas al pueblo, donde Bella les presento a su padre Charlie, que era el sheriff, se llevaron muy bien con él aunque no entendían porque no estaba muy contento con el que fueran amigas de los Cullen, pero eso después se lo preguntarían a Bella.

Bella las insto a participar en los últimos preparativos de su boda, aunque realmente no habían hecho casi nada, gracias a que Alice, lo estaba organizando todo.

Era viernes en la mañana y Jacob las había invitado a la reserva para que la manada conociera a su futura ¿novia?, ¿prometida?, bueno el caso es que querían conocerla. Así que en esos momentos se encontraban en casa de Emily, muy impresionadas por la manera en que comían los lobos, no sabían donde les cabía todo eso. Bueno Carol, no estaba tan impresionada por eso, pues ya había visto a Jake comer así, lo que más la impresionaba era la cantidad de muchachos que conformaban la manda de lobos y más que hubiera una mujer.

La manada las recibió como si fueran parte de la familia, las trataron con tanta confianza, que por ese día olvidaron sus problemas. En su convivencia, su presentación con Leah fue algo extraña ya que la mujer en sí solo se les quedaba viendo muy raro. Pero no lo tomaron muy en cuenta, ellas disfrutaron del día y de la reunión, muchos de los lobos ya tenían pareja pero no se encontraban todas, tenían clases y en la tarde llegarían para la fogata y la hora de contar historias.

Era ya tarde, pronto oscurecería cuando de repente llegaron Paul y Seth con sus respectivas parejas. La novia de Seth era una chica muy pequeña, morenita, su pelo negro le llegaba a los hombros, ojos casi negros pero llenos de amor y era muy risueña, rápidamente entablo una charla con Lu y Carol.

― Les presento a Alex Smith, mi pareja y futura esposa.- dijo Seth muy contento.- y también a Vannesa Laurent, pareja de Paul como ya sabrán.

Vannesa, era un poco más alta que Alex, pero con mayores proporciones, era muy linda, su pelo castaño le llegaba casi a la cintura y sus hermosos ojos cafés reflejaban mucha felicidad. Definitivamente ellas dos, serian muy importantes en sus vidas, más de lo que pensaban o llegaran a creer.

― Mucho gusto.- saludaron las dos muy amables.

― El gusto es nuestro.-dijeron Lu y Carol, que les dieron unas tiernas sonrisas.- esperamos llevarnos bien.

Qué declaración tan cierta, pues en toda la noche no pararon de platicar.

* * *

Lejos de ahí en casa de los Cullen, si alguien les hubiera dicho que sucedería aquello, le habrían dicho que estaba loco. Alice no lo había visto venir, tenía la mente demasiado ocupada en David Rumsfeld.

Platicaban amenamente entre ellos, en espera del momento de ir a recoger a las chicas cuando llamaron a su puerta, se pusieron alertas, pues sabían que era un vampiro.

Carlisle fue el que abrió y detrás de él estaban los demás, con caras de sorpresa, nunca creyeron ver a una de esas personas ahí.

― ¿Tú?-exclamó Alice, sorprendida.- ¿pero qué haces aquí?

― Necesito su ayuda.-dijo el aludido.-por favor-suplico.

― Este bien, pasa.-dijo Carlisle, aunque no muy convencido con la idea.-pero tendrás que hablar con la verdad, si quieres salir vivo de aquí, Alec.

―Lo sé bien, Carlisle.- respondió Alec, hermoso vampiro de cabellos castaños, piel pálida, como si fuera de granito y sus espeluznantes ojos rojos.- Lo sé bien.

**To be continued…**

* * *

***Lu Hatake:** qué bueno que te encanto, perdóname, espero que compense un poco la tardanza, sé que no hay mucho amor y todo eso y no me centre mucho en ello, pero en los próximos capítulos ya veras, saldrá mi lado súper cursi: 3, jejejeje me conoces y sabes que me encanta el amorsss y todo eso, pero me superare a mí misma, espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto ;D

***Montego24:** PERDONAME! Lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios, pero como explique al inicio del capítulo, la uni es tan demandante y casi muero por el estrés :C, pero bueno, sé que no deje muchas en claro, pero como le dije a Lu, todo eso vendrá en los caps siguientes, prometo no tardar tanto para el sig. cap. ahora que estoy de vacaciones las disfrutare y aprovechare a lo grande ;)

***Aidhis Black:** sorry! lo de la camisa será en otra ocasión, como veras, no trate mucho la relación de Carol y Jake, pero todo tiene un porqué ;D, tu solo confía en mí. Lose, mi forma de redactar no es muy buena, soy una novata, asique, perdona mis errores, espero que con el tiempo, y el avance de la historie mejore, tal vez cuando termine la historia la edite, pero ya veremos, primero lo primero, espero tus críticas constructivas y destructivas: D.

A todos los demás que leen esta historia y a los que no (xD), perdonen la tardanza, y esperen el prox cap.


End file.
